The Perfect Wedding
by Sux2budude
Summary: Donald and Stacie finally seal the deal. A STONALD wedding. ;)


Title: Our Wedding

Pairing: Donald/Stacie

A/N: Hey all! Well, I was re-watching all the movies in my laptop, and I was watching American Pie 3 (The Wedding), when I suddenly had this plot running through my head when Jim Levenstein had to learn how to dance for his wedding with Michelle. And so I started putting more and more ideas into the plot I began with, and I ended up writing up a wedding for Donald and Stacie. And here it is! Hope you like it, and please REVIEW!

-Sux2budude

* * *

Summary: Donald and Stacie finally seal the deal. Sorry, I'm not very good at writing summaries. I can never really summarize any of my stories because they're really just all over the place. Anyway, R&R!

* * *

...

Chapter One:

...

* * *

...

"So, I called my dad, and he said he'll be on an early flight tomorrow morning." Stacie tells her fiancée as he goes about packing his clothe into his suitcase.

"Uh-huh, that's great, babe."

Stacie rolls her eyes at the back of his head because he's not even paying attention. They'd just had a little argument over keeping to wedding traditions. She wants to abstain from sex until their wedding night, but Donald… Donald was going nuts from not having sex in two whole weeks. Anyway, things escalated quickly, and all Stacie had to do, was whisper a few hints in his ear about the garments she would be wearing underneath her wedding dress, and Donald hesitantly agreed to keep to traditions. "Whatever." Stacie mutters under her breath.

Donald looks back at her, sighing a little. He knows she's right about the whole tradition thing and how not having sex for a whole month prior to their wedding would completely heighten the sensations and feelings when they finally have sex again, but he's dying here! "Okay, I'm sorry that I'm a little moody lately."

Stacie turns to him, smiling a bit. "I know, and believe me, babe. It has not been easy for me too."

And he _does _believe her. More than once over the past two weeks since she suggested that they follow the wedding tradition, he's caught her giving him this look that can only be described as… hungry. And he's sure that the looks he's been giving her, mirrors her own. "I know." He smirks, shrugging off his shirt and flexing his biceps. He pops his pecs for good measure, and Stacie's jaw all but hits the floor.

"That's not fair." She pouts playfully.

"All is fair in love and war, baby." He grins cheekily.

She rolls her eyes at him, but can't stifle the laughter that erupts from within her. She walks up to him, deciding to turn the tables on him for a bit as she sways her hips daintily, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She feels him shudder just a tad bit as her front meets his, and she can instantly feel his arousal jutting out impressively in his sweatpants. "Oh, is that for me?"

"You're killing me, babe." He whines.

Stacie laughs, running her fingers through his hair. She's come to realize that his hair is probably the softest thing she's ever felt, next to her _own_ hair. "I'm not even _doing_ anything." She replies.

It's his turn to pout, sticking out his bottom lip like a little boy being deprived of dessert, and giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Don't you feel sorry for me, babe?" he's grasping at straws now, going for the pity route.

Stacie doesn't let up though. As much as she wants to push him onto the bed and straddle him, she can't because she's sure the sex will be so much better if they wait until their wedding night. It will be romantic, magical, special, intimate, passionate, and full of love. She wants everything to be perfect on their wedding day. "I do," she finally answers. "But if I'm feeling sorry for you, who's feeling sorry for me?"

"_I _will." Donald counters.

Stacie chuckles softly, leaning up on her toes and pecking him quickly on the lips. That's how badly he affects her. She can't do more than just a peck on the lips because she fears she'll give in to the temptations of just tearing his clothe off and having her way with him, if she does more. "We're still sticking to the tradition."

He sighs heavily, but nods, leaning down and kissing her nose. That's how much_ she_ affects him. He can't even kiss her on the lips without thinking of all the amazing things her lips could do to him. "Fine."

He pulls away first, not wanting to have to go through more of the torturous temptations from his fiancée. Stacie smiles lovingly at him, thanking him softly for his patience and understanding as she goes back to finish up packing her stuff.

He finishes packing first, zipping up his suitcase before setting it down by the foot of the bed, and crossing the room to where his fiancée is still packing up her own clothes for their trip to Hawaii for their wedding, courtesy of Stacie's dad. The whole wedding has already been planned by Donald's mom, sister, the Barden Bella's and even some Treble Makers (Who decided that their former beatboxer has to have some fun at his own wedding too). It would be set in a Beach Resort, where everyone in their families would be attending, as well as the Barden Bella's, the Treble Makers, and some of their co-workers. It's going to be a big wedding. The whole nine yards, complete with every wedding tradition that's ever been made. Stacie already received her 'something borrowed' from her grandmother; a white gold bracelet with diamonds encrusted in between each link. She also already has her 'something blue' from the Barden Bella's, though Donald still hasn't seen the 'something blue', and then there's the whole sex after marriage thing. And it's not like they've never had sex before, because they have… Like, a LOT… As in, three to four times a day. They came from having sex three to four times a day, to absolutely no sex for two whole weeks, and counting.

Donald sidles up next to his fiancée, smiling as she goes about packing every article of clothing she owns. "You know, we're only leaving for a few weeks, babe… are you going to pack our bathtub and our stove too?"

Stacie smacks his arm playfully, "No, but I'm a girl, Donald. Guys are simple creatures. You guys can live for three weeks, wearing two pairs of shorts. Girls are more complex than that. We will not be caught dead wearing the same outfit that we wore three days ago, let alone in the same week."

He gives her a confused look, not at all understanding the point of changing clothe every five hours. It's too much hassle, and their clothes always look super uncomfortable.

Stacie only throws one of her sports in his face. "It's useless trying to explain the way a girl thinks to someone who_ isn't_ a girl."

"Well, I'm extremely glad I'm not a girl."

"And I'm extremely glad I'm not a boy." Stacie tells him seriously. "It'd suck to not marry you."

Donald smiles widely as he folds his arms over his chest. "It'd suck, period… but even if you told me right now that you used to be a dude, and that you're transgendered, I'd still marry you, as long as we keep that little secret to ourselves."

Stacie blinks up at her fiancée, not really sure how to feel about that comment. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered, or repulsed by that confession." She laughs a moment later.

Donald busts out laughing too, pulling her back against his chest and kissing her neck. "I meant to make that sound romantic not gay, but… I don't think _anyone_ can say that and make it sound_ less_ gay."

Stacie turns around in his arms, kissing his forehead. "For the record, I'd totally marry you too if you were a transgendered girl."

Donald grins widely. "That's music to my ears." He jokes.

Stacie laughs, but she cuts herself off when she remembers something. "Oh! Speaking of music, Beca said she'll be the D.J for our wedding, free of charge… it'll be like her wedding gift to us."

Donald smiles at that, "Really? That's freaking awesome! She's like, the best D.J I know."

"Even yourself?"

"Well, no… but after me, she's the best." Donald grins.

Stacie chuckles softly as she lays her head against her fiancées chest, and listens to the steady beating of his heart against her ear. "I can't wait to be married to you and have our first dance as a married couple."

Donald freezes up at that. Stacie must've felt him tense up because she's pulling away, looking at him curiously. "You okay?"

Donald plays it off easily. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm great, babe." He pulls away, kissing her on the nose again. "We should probably finish packing your stuff. We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow."

Stacie nods, but she knows something is up. She knows him and how he is, so as he exits the room to find if they're forgetting anything else, Stacie can't help but wonder if she _should_ be worried about him.

...

* * *

…

If Hawaii could be described in one word, it would be 'breathtakingly-beautiful-and-oh-so-wonderful'. Stacie has never seen so much of the ocean in all her life. It seemed like everywhere they went, there was water. And the hotel where they'd be having the wedding is absolutely beautiful. For the first time since Donald proposed, she's thankful that their wedding isn't happening until next month, because now she can just spend the next couple of weeks, relaxing and enjoying the beautiful place with her fiancée, and their friends and families. Everyone has already been accounted for. Her bridesmaids which all include some of her first cousins, the former Barden Bella's, the maid of honor-Beca, the best man- Bumper, and all the former Treble-Makers are already planning out the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties for the soon-to-be wedded couple, and so far, everything is going according to plan. Although the couple had initially protested to having their respective Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, their complaints were left on deaf ears, and their friends just went ahead with their plans. Both one of the two had no idea what lays in store for them at their parties, and all in all, they're a bit nervous and wary about the whole thing, considering _who _are throwing said parties.

Donald had complained for nearly half an hour when he finds himself being ushered towards his room. Yes, _his _room. Not his _and_ Stacie's room,_ just _his. "Why do we have to stay in separate rooms?" he asks in exasperation.

Stacie can definitely relate to his frustration. It's not like she's exactly ecstatic about having a whole room to herself with absolutely _no_ Donald to hold her at night. And truth be told, she just _knows _she won't be getting any sleep on the first few nights, due to the fact that she's grown used to sleeping _with _Donald. He's like her warm blanket, and without that vital item, she won't be able to sleep. Still, she knows that sleeping in the same bed with her fiancée, will eventually lead to… other things that often happen in bed, and it has _nothing _to do with sleeping. So she quells her initial agreement with her husband, and assures him that it'll be fine.

Donald laughs humorlessly, "How is this fine? And why do we have to be separated? We're getting married in a month!" he complains.

Stacie pulls her husband away from the little crowd containing their friends and families, each sporting amused grins and smirks on their faces. "I know we're getting married in a month, and that is exactly why I agree that it's a good idea to be staying in different rooms until the wedding. If we stay in the same room, it will be harder for us to resist each other, and we'll end up breaking tradition."

Donald resists the urge to groan out loud. "Do I at least get to see you outside of my room?"

Stacie smiles lovingly at him. She's actually surprised that he's the one to be complaining about this. She actually thought she was the one who needed to get over her growing needs to push him into an empty room and ravish him, but it seems like he's the one who's close to losing it. "Of course." Stacie replies. "You can also come over whenever you want. We just can't sleep together in the same room."

"_Why_?" Donald whines petulantly, even though he knows the answer.

Stacie huffs, "Because one of us is eventually going to jump the other's bones." She hisses under her breath so only Donald can hear her.

Donald shakes his head, not at all happy with these new arrangements. "Fine. But I expect a reward for this torture you're putting me through." He says pointing at her.

Stacie sighs, letting herself smirk at him, "Oh believe me, babe. I already have a huge reward ready for you."

Really, that's all Donald needed to hear to shut his mouth and walk over to the front desk in the lobby to get his keycard. If he's actually being rewarded for this, then he guesses he can wait.

...

* * *

…

"No, you don't get it, man." Donald says with frustration. "There's a difference between _dancing_-dancing, and _formal _dancing. I, cannot, as in, I have no idea how todance a formal dance."

Bumper's eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "So then tell her you _can't_."

Donald rolls his eyes at his best friend. "Are you nuts? I can't go up to my fiancée and tell her that I can't give her our first dance as a married couple because I don't_ know_ how to dance!"

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

Donald looks around cautiously to make sure no one hears him. "I signed up at a dance studio for dance lessons next week."

Bumper immediately busts out laughing hysterically. "Are you serious, dude?"

Donald glares at Bumper as the guy continues to laugh. "I'm dead serious, man! I want everything to go perfectly for Stacie."

Bumper finally calms down, shaking his head, "You're turning into a freaking pansy, you know that?"

Donald only smirks, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I'm going to be married in a month, so… I don't think that matters all that much anymore… I love Stacie, and—Well, I'll do everything I can to make sure that everything goes perfectly."

Bumper cracks a smile, clapping his friend on the back. "Congratulations. You just grew a vagina."

Donald punches his best friends shoulder, but can't help but laugh. "Fuck you." As an afterthought, he grabs Bumper by the shirt, "Breathe a word of this to another soul, and I'll kick your face in." he adds half seriously, to which Bumper laughs, but doesn't hesitate to promise that he won't tell anyone.

...

* * *

…

"One two three- one two three- one two –and switch!" the instructor, an elderly lady around her early sixties, spins a little, gesturing for the class to follow along. Donald, however, keeps stepping on his partners toes.

"Ow!" the girl yelps in pain.

"Sorry." Donald mutters apologetically.

"Again, Donald?" the instructor asks over the music. Donald throws her another apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," he tells the whole class. "I'm not really good at this kind of stuff."

The instructor gives him a warm, knowing smile. "I've had students worse than you before, Donald. You can do it. Just focus on your footwork for now, and we'll work on the arm-works later, okay?"

He nods, smiling a bit as he goes back to the first stance of the dance. The instructor glances around, before calling out, "From the top!"

Practice goes on for an hour and a half more, before they decide to call it a day and pick up where they left off tomorrow night.

As Donald heads for the door feeling like crap and dreading the moment when he'd step on Stacie's toes, he's suddenly being called by the instructor. "Donald?"

He turns, smiling politely. "Yes, ma'am?"

"May I have a word with you?"

He nervously glances around before nodding. _Great. I'm so damn terrible at this, that she's gonna have to kick me out of her class. _

"I think you're going to need some extra help with your dancing technique, so… I'll be setting up a private lesson for you and two other people who have the same problem you're having. Your unbalanced coordination with your arms and feet. When you're thinking about what your arms should be doing, your feet fumble. And the same with your feet. When you focus on your feet, you forget to move your arms."

Donald nods because that sounds about right. He can't seem to make his arms and legs work together. It's always one or the other. "Thank you so much. That would be a great help, ma'am."

The instructor nods, "Call me Ira… and your lessons will start later tomorrow night, so just come in at nine p.m."

He nods again, thanking her yet again, before finally leaving.

When he gets back to the hotel, he's extremely exhausted. For once in his life, he's thankful that Stacie suggested they book separate rooms so it would be easier to resist having sex and breaking tradition, because she'd surely wonder where he's disappearing off to. But, he considers Stacie his_ only_ lucky streak because when he gets inside the elevator, its past midnight, and he's in there with Stacie's cousin and bridesmaid, Sandy.

"Aren't you the groom?" The blonde asks with raised eyebrows.

Donald resists the urge to groan. "Uhhh, yeah. Yes, I am." He stares at the floor, and then glances at her. She's still looking suspiciously at him, so he throws in a wave and smile. "Hi."

"It's past midnight." Sandy points out. "You're supposed to be up early tomorrow morning to help Stacie pick out the cake."

Donald turns his head away and rolls his eyes at the elevator walls, before turning back and grinning again. "Yeah, I was just… uhh, on my way to bed from the uhhh—the lobby."

"Who did you meet in the lobby?"

_Nosy much? _Donald thinks, but answers with a rather stupid,"My friend." He sees the all too suspicious look on Sandy's face and adds just in case, "He's a dude."

"Mhmm." Sandy doesn't look the least bit convinced as the elevator finally stops at her floor. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as the doors close, Donald leans against the wall and bangs his head back. "Dammit." _Sandy is so going to tell on me._

Just as he thought, Stacie asks him the very next day, "Sandy mentioned something about you meeting your friend in the lobby last night?"

Donald resists the urge to groan. "Uhhh, yeah."

Stacie gives him an all too suspicious look, "And which friend is this?"

"Jesse." He makes a mental note to tell Jesse and Beca to cover for him if Stacie ever asks them about last night… which means he's telling two other people that he can't dance and has to take private dance lessons so he can.

At that, Stacie quirks an eyebrow at her fiancée. "Jesse was with Beca last night." She says matter-of-factly.

He shrugs, "He left when she fell asleep and met me downstairs in the lobby."

Stacie stares at him for a very long moment, sizing up his explanation before shrugging, "Okay then. Well, I was thinking that maybe we should just go with Red Velvet for the cake."

Donald inwardly sighs and smiles, "Whatever you want, baby."

...

* * *

…

For the next two weeks, the whole lot spend their time sightseeing, taking rides around the beautiful island, swimming at the beach or at the hotel pool, lounging around lazily in the sun, playing fun indoor and outdoor games, and eating their lives away. It was absolutely splendid. Stacie, however, was worrying over Donald. He's been late to almost all of their activities and games, he wakes up late all the time, and she's been hearing Sandy complain about him since the night Donald said he'd met up with Jesse in the lobby. Of course, she had told Sandy to leave her fiancée alone and that she trusts him completely, but now she's extremely worried about him.

She begins to wonder if it was really a good idea to be sleeping in a different room from Donald's, or even sticking to the wedding tradition of abstaining from sex until their wedding night. Of course, they've come a long way and they only have two more weeks to go, but_… what if he got tired of waiting and went on to finding someone who will give him what he needs? _She tries not to think about it, but it's nearly impossible.

Donald, on the other hand, is absolutely exhausted. The dance instructor, Ira, had deemed him 'ready to dance', but suggested he continue for at least three more nights to polish his technique. He had agreed, wanting to impress his fiancée on their wedding night, and so he's constantly falling asleep at the pool today as his and Stacie's friends and families go about having fun.

"Dude, I know you're tired, but your girl needs you right now."

Donald's eyes snap open to find Jesse grinning down at him. "What?"

"Stacie looks a bit lonely over there at the edge of the pool, and you have yet to touch the water _inside_ the pool."

At that, Donald looks over at the edge of the pool where he sees his fiancée sitting by herself with her feet dipped into the water. Donald's eyebrows furrow when he notices something. "Where are all the other girls she was with just a moment ago?"

Jesse snorts, shaking his head and dropping into the next beach chair. "Okay, first of all, it wasn't a moment ago when they were here. It was exactly…" Jesse trails off and looks at his wristwatch before continuing. "…half an hour ago. And second, the girls have gone to setup Stacie's bachelorette party tonight."

Donald's eyes widen into saucers as he sits up in his chair. "That's tonight?"

Jesse gives him a confused look. "Yeah… Didn't Stacie tell you?"

He thinks about it for a moment and realizes that Stacie did mention it to him last night before she went to bed. "Shit… that means—,"

"Tomorrow we're taking you out for your bachelor party." Jesse finishes for him with a grin.

Donald sighs heavily and looks over at his fiancée. Jesse quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Do you need an invitation to go over there?"

Donald doesn't need to be told a third time as he gets out of his chair and sneaks up on Stacie. He glances at the pool, then back at Stacie in her hot pink bikini and only one thing comes to mind… _I'm sooo going to get her wet…Literally._

Without another thought, Donald takes off in a sprint towards her with her back still facing him. Just as Stacie turns around to see who was running, he flips into the air over her head and shouts "ATOMIC BOMB!"

Stacie screams in horror as water splashes everywhere, dousing her new bikini. She coughs a little and wipes the water from her eyes as the offender emerges from the pool, wet, shirtless, and so totally sexy.

Donald grins widely as he swims to the edge between his fiancées legs and holds on to the edge beside her thighs to keep himself afloat. "Hey there, sexy." He greets cheekily.

Stacie can't help but feel like a silly schoolgirl (in a bikini) as she smiles so wide, she thinks her face might break. "So you finally had the guts to come over?"

Donald smiles, shrugging his shoulders. "Well I've been checking you out since you came out in this skimpy little thing." He replies, hooking a finger into the edge of her bikini bottoms.

Stacie grins, shaking her head. "Well, you see, I'm engaged." She tells him cheekily, holding up her hand that has her engagement ring snugly hugging her left ring finger.

"Ah, well the gods have spoken." Donald laughs, putting up his own ring finger. "I'm engaged too."

"Oh? And to whom, may I ask?" Stacie asks with feigned curiosity.

Donald shrugs, "Oh, to this beautiful, wonderful, sexy, and amazing girl I fell in love with back in college." He nods towards her, "And who's the lucky guy?"

Stacie mirrors his actions and shrugs, "Oh, it's just some guy I met at a Laundromat." She jokes.

Donald lets out a laugh, pulling her closer to him and kissing the inside of her thigh. "That's…" he shakes his head as he continues to laugh. "You win."

Stacie allows herself a victory smile as she leans down and kisses her fiancée deeply. She's missed this so much, so she's allowing herself this tiny reward since they're out in public and they can't possibly have sex out here without being thrown into jail. "You're getting a little rusty with the lines, babe." She mutters against his lips.

Donald chuckles, pulling away and giving her a serious look. "Well I've been out of the game for a while now."

"Hmm, short break?"

Donald shakes his head as he takes both of Stacie's hands in his. "No… You're endgame for me. I'm never going back into the game because quite frankly, I love the bench."

Stacie quirks an eyebrow at him, "Are you calling me a bench?"

"No," Donald chuckles. "I'm calling you my fiancée. And when I marry you? That's it. The end of the game."

Stacie's heart sings at those words, and she leans down to kiss Donald's forehead in appreciation of his sweet words. "But it'll be the beginning of _us_."

He nods because there's nothing else to say. He only wraps an arm around her waist and slowly pulls her off the edge of the pool and into the water to join him. "You, are spending the entire day with me today since the girls will be kidnapping you tonight for your bachelorette party."

Stacie groans at the reminder. "I don't really want a bachelorette party." She tells him honestly. "I just want you to be happy."

Donald pulls away, looking questioningly at Stacie. "I _am _happy."

"Are you?"

Now he's really concerned. "Yes. Baby, don't worry about me. I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams and not many people get to marry the person of their dreams."

Stacie smiles at that. "Well I still don't want a bachelorette party."

Donald shrugs, "Babe, I'm powerless against your girls… they don't pick up on the frequencies of my voice."

Stacie laughs at that and pulls him closer as they continue to float around the pool. "I love you, Donald."

He smiles widely, his heart always warming at those words. "I love you too, baby."

...

* * *

…

Author's Note: So what'd you think of this first chapter? Let me know! Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Sux2budude


End file.
